


Every Story Has to End Every Way it Can, it Has to End Well, and it Has to End Badly

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Season 3 Missing Scenes [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hospital, M/M, Missing Scene Season 2/3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Will wakes from the coma he was left in after being gutted. But he's not alone.Part of the twelvetide christmas drabbles challenge for 2017, raising money for Puerto Rico.Prompt 1: Hospital





	Every Story Has to End Every Way it Can, it Has to End Well, and it Has to End Badly

Will closes his eyes. He can’t face Abigail again. Nor Frederick Chilton. Not any of them. At least Jack and Alana are somewhere in the hospital so he won’t have to see them anytime soon. He catches the thought. Fuck.

He hears a faint noise and peers into the darkened corner of the room, there's someone standing there. Maybe. He blinks a couple of times, hears a voice full of quiet regrets,

“I made a place Will. For all of us.”

“You left me to die.”

There's a short pause.

“Why did you lie?”

Will swallows hard,

“The wrong thing being the right thing to do was too ugly a thought.”

Hannibal sighs.

“I’ll be waiting.”

He slips from the room.


End file.
